RAG-79 Aqua GM
The RAG-79 Aqua GM is an Earth Federation Mobile suit from the Universal Century, which first appeared in Kunio Okawara's M-MSV series. The Aqua GM was eventually redesigned by Hajime Katoki as part of Harmony of Gundam, and was later included in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RAG-79 Aqua GM is an aquatic mobile suit developed by the Earth Federation. Unlike the Principality of Zeon who developed a series of new mobile suits fully dedicated to amphibious combat, the Earth Federation instead adapted its ever versatile and always reliable GM series to create its own amphibious combat mobile suit. While this decision allowed the Earth Federation to produce a new-purpose mobile suit for little cost, the Aqua GM suffered from technological restrictions because of the frame they use. One such restriction was the Minovsky type ultracompact fusion reactor. Unlike Zeon amphibious mobile suits which were designed to take advantage of using the ocean as a natural heat sink, the Aqua GM used the same type of reactor as the standard RGM-79 GM which limited its ability to use beam weapons. However, in order to compensate the setback, Aqua GM is outfitted with a large number of torpedoes/missile launchers. Armaments ;*4-tube Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher :Since water reduces the effectiveness of beam weapons, the Aqua GM opted to return to a far less modern weapon: Torpedo. This self-propelled weapon with an explosive warhead is able to be launched toward enemies, then detonated on contact or within a proximity to the target. ;*10-tube Missile Launcher :Beside the micro missile launchers on the shoulders, the Aqua GM could pack a much more powerful punch with the addition of an handheld 10-tube Missile Launcher. :;*Large Torpedo ::Works in the same principle as its smaller counterpart; however, these torpedoes are bigger, and therefore, more dangerous. The only setback is that a Aqua GM could only bring two Large Torpedoes on the 10-tube Missile Launcher. ;*Beam Pick :Possesses the same power output as a standard beam saber but was designed to generate a smaller and more concentrated beam blade (hence the name "pick") that is harder to diffuse when underwater. ;*Hand Anchor :A pair of rocket anchor weapons equipped onto the Aqua GM's forearms. Each has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the Aqua GM's combat range. It can also be used to disable enemy mobile suits. ;*Harpoon Gun :Designed with amphibious combat in mind, this weapon proved to be very versatile as it can be used while underwater or on land. The disadvantages of this weapon, however are just as great as it only has four harpoons and like most solid round weapons, the harpoons may not be able to pierce deeply into the armor of enemy mobile suits to cause enough damage. History As its name implies, the Aqua GM was an aquatic mobile suit based on the RGM-79 GM developed to oppose the Principality of Zeon's amphibious mobile suits. With a rushed development, it suffered problems of air tightness and pressure resistance. Only a small number of Aqua GM was produced during the events of the One Year War and not enough to counter Zeon's amphibious mobile suits effectively. A handful Aqua GM units were eventually redesigned for use by ace pilots. These modified units had their head resemble the famous RX-78-2 Gundam and were called Waterproof Gundam or Gundiver. Armed with an explosive harpoon gun and underwater type beam rifle, it had better combat performance than the Aqua GM. However, information including its overall effectiveness during the war remains unknown. In UC 0096 the Aqua GM continued to serve in the Earth Federation army, as a number of them were deployed during the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Nevertheless, the outdated Aqua GM performed poorly against Neo Zeon's more advanced AMS-129M Zee Zulu and AMA-X7 Shamblo mobile armor. Picture Gallery rag-79-beampick.jpg|Beam Pick rag-79-missilelauncher.jpg|Missile Launcher Rag-79-msv.jpg|Original M-MSV version A3423Q6.png|RAG-79 Aqua GM (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) rag-79.jpg|Front (Unicorn OVA) rag-79-back.jpg|Rear (Unicorn OVA) AquaGM.jpg|Aqua GM card from the Gundam 0079 Battle Arcade Game aqua_gm_group.gif attack.gif harpoon_gun.gif hand_anchor.gif References RAG-79 Aqua GM - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RAG-79 Aqua GM - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design edgfdfgdvcx7.jpg|Note that the description is actually from RGM-96X Jesta 55AGM56.png Aquagm.jpg|aqua Gm- game design Aqua GM.jpeg External Links *RAG-79 Aqua GM on MAHQ.net ja:RAG-79 アクア・ジム